Spikes Return
by RDF-73
Summary: An Older Spike leaves home after seeing the pony he loves to get engaged to another. Now after six years he returns, what has changed while he was gone and how will a certain pony and the rest of the girls see him now that he is older. First MLP story hope you enjoy.


Authors Notes:

Been gone from writing here for a long time as some of my readers know by now, but for some reason, this story idea been kicking around in my head and thought I would get it down and test the waters. Not a huge MLP fan but do like the idea of this pairing. Being that when you look at them, they are an unlikely pair. The characters as I write them are not as seen in the show but more Anthro in nature to their looks from pics I've seen on the net, when I find one, I like I'll post one for the story cover if this is well received. I will say not too sure on how often I update, depend on the demand and my inspiration.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy, please no flames only constructive reviews, all flames will be ignored.

Six years, that's was how long it's had been since I left my small hometown that for as far back as I could remember was the only place, I ever wanted to call home. However, it seemed that fate once again had to step in and ruin yet another dream of mine. Which in turned made me leave this small sleepy little town. I'm sure you're sitting there reading this asking what could have been so bad that you had to leave home, and be gone for so long, and you'd be right in asking that kind of question. Yet like most things I've learn in my short years there are some things in this world that could and would make you want to leave a place just to keep from dealing with the pain.

Yeah you more than likely guest it by now what caused me to leave and stay away for so long from my friends and family. It all revolved around a woman. Not just any woman mind you, no. She was everything to me back then. I would do anything and everything for her just to be by her side, but I always seemed to be stuck in that friend zone and never made any progression in trying to start a relationship with her. It was not that she didn't care for me, no in the slightest, it was just that to her and I quote that she loved me like she would a little brother. Which is not surprising seeing at the time I was just a kid. Well if you could call a fifteen-year-old dragon a kid.

To my people fifteen is still considered a baby in dragon years considering that we can live for centuries. Yes, you heard me right, I'm a dragon, but not the kind your world would think of as a dragon that walked around on 4 legs, or two depending on the type you are thinking about. Do I have wings and breath fire you ask? Well yes, I have wings, and can use them for short distance, as for fire breath, no that a myth for my kind. Only the really old of our kind can breathe fire, but that it nothing more than magic, something that I've yet to master nor really care all that much about. No, my mind was to unfocused from what an elder told me a couple of years ago to be able to master magic.

I don't know why I tried to even bother with it, aside from trying to give me something other to do than thinking about the past and what heartache I had to endure, but I'm getting a little off track of my story aren't, sorry about that. Let me introduce myself, my guardian when she adopted me name me when I was only a few months old gave me the name Spike, and before you ask people yes, I am that Spike from the stories you heard about. Of course, in your world myself and my friends were cartoons. I still shake my head at the thought of being a 2D drawing for young kids to watch. However, I can tell you that some of the stories that you got about us are somewhat true, some were severally underrated I think is the right word on the outcome of some of our adventures. Don't ask me how I know about your world and what you all portrayed us as, it complicated, and makes me shudder just thinking about it. All I will say is it's another story for another time.

Right now, I'm standing on the platform after just getting off the train and looking over the small town that once was my home. My guardian, Twilight didn't like that fact that I left all those years ago but understood my reason even though I tried to give her another. She knew me to well, but that was to be expected for someone to have raised me since I was only a few months old. Some would think that I would be calling her mother, and in a lot of ways she was and is, but that was not the nature of our relationship. It was more than parent and child, but a kinship that made it hard for me to leave six years ago. It was not like neither of us did not stay in contact with one another. I could never do that to her. Yet she was the only one that I stayed in contact with over the years.

Why you might ask, since from what you know I was so close to all the others. Simple answer was I knew that some of them would not respect my wishes and try to drag me back here. I couldn't be here and watch the woman I loved from the moment I knew what love was about marry another. It was hard enough to accept that fact that she only saw my as a brother, but to watch another man take her completely from me was more than my heart could bare, let alone my own dragon nature. Some might call me a coward for running away, but I see it more to the fact that I moved aside to make sure Rarity and her new husband was happy. The last thing I wanted was my own jealousy ruin that and hurt her. I could never live with myself if that were to happen. Twilight understood my reasoning and agreed to let me return to my kind. I know it broke her heart to see me go, but we both knew it was for the best.

Now however, now at twenty I was considered by most of the world. To my kind I was still a kid, but not a baby as I was when I left. Don't ask, just don't, it even boggle my mind how my own kind view these things. Regardless I adjust my rucksack on my should and head off to the castle in the distance. Even from the station I can see Twilight's castle, not that it's hard to miss in this small town. It had changed little since I last saw it. Still the same purple colored bricks with the spires raising up to the sky. A small smile crossed my lips as I looked at it. The people, or I should say ponies in town went about their daily lives. I got a few looks from a some as I walked down the street toward my closest friends home.

As I walked down the street it felt like nothing had changed, all the same shops were still here, and I noticed quite a few of the same people. However, none of them noticed me seeing that they were so wrapped up in their own lives, not to mention that I was wearing a long overcoat with a hood covering my head. I think my green hair and wing would be a dead give away for who I was. Which in a way I was grateful for seeing that I just wanted to get to Twilights place before having to deal with the hundreds of questions.

"Look out!" someone yelled.

I looked to the direction of the person yelling. What I saw was not good in the least. It seemed that one of the shops were under some renovation as the scaffolding that the worker were using to work in the upper part of the build was starting to give way. I know that I wanted to keep a low profile for as long as I could, but I couldn't help myself but react when I notice some kids walking right under it not realizing the danger, they were in. I dropped my rucksack and dashed the few hundred yard down the street to the kids scooping the pair of them up just before the scaffolding started falling. I had cleared them out of immediate danger but there was still debris flying out way. As on instinct I used my body and wings to shield the kids.

When the dust settled and looked down at the kids who were now looking up and me smiling. I smiled back at them knowing that they were alright. I pulled my wings back from around them and stood up only to be meet with a crowd around us looking at my purple and green wings as I folded them back behind my back. It didn't take a genius to realize that they were looking at me more than the rubble nearby.

"You're Dragon Kin aren't you mister." One of the kids ask a young boy.

I looked down to him and only smiled, I need to get out of there before to many questions were asked. My kind were not known to come to Equestrian and tended to stay in our own lands. Which meant that I was the only dragon to ever come here or at least to be well known. It was only by luck that the towns guards showed up before I was berated by question. As they were talking to the public on trying to figure out what happened, I made a quiet exit from the area. Little did I know at the time that someone I know had spotted me and recognized who I was. I quickly grabbed my rucksack and made a bee line towards Twilights palace.

The sudden crash down the block from my shop startled me out of my thoughts as I worked on my latest commission. To be honest I couldn't even tell you why that this topic had been on my mind as of late, all I can tell you was that it was centered around a certain Dragon Kin boy I once knew. One that I had not seen or heard from since I announce my wedding. A wedding that I ended up canceling because it just didn't feel right not have one of my best friends there with me. Part of me was mad at him more than I had been mad at anyone before because I blamed him for ruining my special day with him leave.

I think Twilight and the other girls are still upset with me over how I reacted to him leaving. It finally took Rainbow Dash sitting me down and telling me her thoughts on why Spike left. I'll be honest I didn't believe her at first in fact not for a long time until I was at the castle and needed to know whether what Rainbow had told me was the truth or just something to keep me from being upset with him. Twilight never gave me a straight answer, telling me that it was not her place to say and it was up to Spike if and when he returned.

Needless to say, that during all this my betrothed and I started to have arguments. He was accusing me of being in love with Spike and no matter how many timed I tried to convince him that I only saw Spike as a little brother, he never believed me. In the end I couldn't deal with so much mis trust from him that I called it off. I had shed a lot of tear over Spike leaving and the breakup with my betrothed. Not all of the tears where sad tears some were of anger and feeling alone. I had my sister and just because Spike left due to my pending wedding the rest of the girls still visited and talked with me. However, I never realized till after he was gone that how much I missed that little dragon.

That's why when I went to see what the crashing noise was and to make sure no one was hurt, I stopped in my tracks as I caught the glimpse of purple and green wings. The little dragon was not so little anymore, but it wasn't the only thing that shocked me it was the fact that he was back home. I wanted to call out to him but all I could so was stand there in the middle of the street and stare in the direction that he ran off to. Anger and fear crept up in me knowing that he was back, anger due to him returning after all this time without any word, and fear on what he might think of me now. Why you might ask, simple answer is that as the say goes, you never realize what you have till its gone. That was so much the case when Spike left. After my breakup with my ex I started to understand just how much Spike meant to me, and it scared me that I never realized how much I cared for him till then.

With a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes and returned back to my shop. The commotion down the street no long in my thoughts, only the fact that Spike was back home, but for how long and would he talk to me again. I closed the door behind me and wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek.

"No, I'm not going to cry over him or let him get to me again. So, what he's back, it means nothing to me." I tried to tell myself know full well that I was fooling myself.

TBC


End file.
